Gone Are The Fleeting
by TokehGecko
Summary: Legendary Shinobis who find themselves on each other's paths, but they're all on the wrong ones... And now, so lost, they try to kill each other...


Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Author's Note:

---

The sounds of repairs were vibrating through her ears as no other sound seemed to be allowed in the room. His works had definitely seen better days, she noted as she looked at his masterpieces. The light from the moon, shining through a small crack in the roof gave the scenery a brightness that didn't seem righteous.

His hands were constantly moving from spot to spot, while his brother just silently observed him from a stool not too far away. She was wondering what she was doing here all this time. She even knew how they addressed each other, without speech.

They had become legendary, these two, ever since both Konoha and Suna had fallen thanks to the Sound.

"The Kaguya is almost done." The oldest said as he was still doing repairs on the ground.

"What about the Third?" The younger one asked as he sighed. "It's taking you longer than usual."

The older snapped his head up to glare at his younger brother. "I've had better days."

The only girl in the room sighed, mimicking the younger brother. "I wonder what's taking them so long."

The two men were silent at that and continued whatever they were doing.

The door suddenly opened ever so slowly. The three inhabitants looked up to see an older woman entering the room. "I... I'm sorry." She was on the verge of crying as she stared at the other three. "I'm alone, the others are dead..."

And then she fell on her knees, crying.

The other woman walked to her, embracing her, giving her warmth. "Don't cry, Temari-san..."

**Gone Are The Fleeting**

- Prologue

Throughout the years, Kankurou had become more legendary than even Sasori of the Red Sands. Kankurou managed to take some of the Third's remnants of Sakura's and Chiyo's battle against Chiyo's grandson. He also had visited the spot where Gaara and Lee had fought Kaguya Kimimaro and managed to make a doll of both the Third Kazekage and Kaguya Kimimaro.

But they weren't his all. Not at all. What amount of puppets Sasori had was nothing compared to what Kankurou had. An army of puppets with Bloodline Limits...

Hitokugutsu was Kankurou's specialty these days. When he found Kimimaro, he was dead, but alive as well. He had already begun learning and studying the arts of Hitokugutsu back then. And taking the Sandaime Kazekage was easy, too, since he already was a Hitokugutsu. The only thing Kankurou had to do with him was replace all of Sasori's remaining Chakra in the puppet with his own.

Gaara was alive as well, although Suna had completely fallen when Orochimaru, with a fully developed Sharingan, attacked them along with Kabuto and a lot of Sound Jounins.

Uchiha Sasuke was dead, they knew right then. The older brother was still alive, however, and had teamed up with a few other Shinobis. Akatsuki had also fallen thanks to Konoha's finest, before Orochimaru had gained the Sharingan.

Temari had survived the massacre Orochimaru had bestowed upon Suna thanks to her brothers. She was the weakest of the three, definitely, but still an elite Jounin.

The alliance of Konoha was gone, since Konoha had been destroyed before Suna. There were little survivors there, they had noticed, and few had come running to Suna. One of them was with them as they were on the move again.

They had to move from spot to spot quite often, since there were mercenaries everywhere. Orochimaru was very demanding when it came to killing survivors of Konoha or Suna. He gave a lot of money if they were brought to him alive, but would still give them money if they brought only their heads.

Temari had gone out with Baki, Inuzuka Kiba and Sarutobi Asuma. Only Temari had come back last night.

Haruno Sakura didn't cry when Temari had returned without the Shinobis from her own Country. She had vowed to never cry again. Especially when she saw Orochimaru arrive in Konoha two years ago, with a Sharingan. She had cried her last tears that day.

"Gaara." Kankurou started as they were hastily moving through the forests of the Stone. The Earth Country had fallen as well, but there were still survivors, of course. "Grass nins present in this forest."

"They will not be a threat to us." Gaara replied. "We have to reach our camp in Lightning Country."

Kankurou, Temari and Sakura nodded their heads. The safest camp, but they'd have to go through the Sound to reach it. The Grass Village was still standing, but it was allied with the Sound, just like Rain Village. All of Konoha, Fire Country, had become part of Sound as well.

Gaara suddenly felt a huge Chakra a mile ahead of them. "Be on guard. There's a single Shinobi waiting for us." They were planning on travelling over water before they reached the border of the Sound.

But instead of approaching the Shinobi, the other approached them, weirdly enough from behind them. 'This one's fast, too.' Gaara thought as they all turned to greet the arrival of...

Hoshigaki Kisame...

"Ah, a former Jinchuuriki, huh? The great Gaara of the Desert?" Kisame chuckled as he let that out. "Who are the others, hm? From Konoha?" He wondered as he stared at Sakura's headband. "You guys are not with the Sound?"

Gaara shook his head, but wondered about Kisame's nonchalant behaviour. The shark-like man was clearly outnumbered. And Gaara was sure he and Kankurou alone could take this man on.

Suddenly, next to Kisame, another man was slowly ascending from the ground.

"Ah, no worries, it seems, Zetsu." Kisame let out. "These guys are no enemies."

Zetsu eyed them all warily. "You camp in Lightning Country, correct?" He asked them as he eyed Gaara. "I can read as much, but... Your camp has been destroyed a few days ago by the Sound."

Kisame chuckled. "Ah, such a pity. So difficult finding allies with Orochimaru roaming about. And now you've lost your friends in Lightning as well, hm?"

Sakura's eyes turned a bit sad. 'Hinata... Chouji...'

"Come with us, we are headed towards Water Country." Zetsu offered. "We mean no harm. But we are assembling Shinobis to take down Orochimaru. We've lost too many already and...'

"_**We could use some extra food..."**_

Kisame simply chuckled as the others frowned at Zetsu. "Anyway, a few from Konoha are stationed at our camp in Water as well. You may know them. Hatake Kakashi and Jiraiya. We have a habit of killing... weak Shinobis who are of no use to us."

Sakura's eyes widened. 'Kakashi-sensei's alive!'

Gaara nodded his head. "We have nothing to lose." He looked at Kankurou and Temari who both nodded. "We will go with you."

Zetsu grinned a bit. "I alone can travel underground for a long time. You will go with Kisame, over water, for safe passage to the Water Country."

---

Three individuals were moving fast over the old grounds of Konoha. They had just disposed of several Sound Jounins on the way to Stone Country.

Aburame Shino was looking back to make sure no one was following them. As usual, he was one with few words and simply gestured with his hands that it was safe.

He never imagined he would travel with these two Shinobis. Well, with one he could imagine, but the other was a true criminal. But the situation had forced him to comply. He took a look at his hands as they were covered with blood. But looking at the clothes of his companions, he found out that they had killed much more in the previous little skirmish.

"Shino." The oldest began. "We'll move to Stone first and head to Lightning after. I've heard there was a camp stationed there." He turned to the other. "You understand?"

Shino watched the other simply nod.

People change, after all.

---

"_So, you have gained them?"_

"_Yes..." Orochimaru hissed. "Now, I'm taking you on, Uchiha Itachi..."_

_Itachi simply closed his eyes. "With that level of Mangekyou Sharingan, I do not need my own Sharingan activated to be able to survive your Tsukiyomi. Perhaps you should first take on Hatake Kakashi. He has gained the Mangekyou as well."_

_Orochimaru glared. "You take me for a fool?"_

"_You should be able to see with your Sharingan, that I am not bluffing, Orochimaru." He calmly replied. "You are simply no match for me. You should have taken my little brother's body three years later. I doubt you can fully develop the Sharingan as I have. Yours is simply in the beginning stage. Perhaps... perhaps even Kakashi is beyond you, without Uchiha blood."_

_Orochimaru rushed forward, only to find himself countered and a black Fire Jutsu heading for his torso. He was slammed into the ground, his chest burning. _

"_You see. My Sharingan can look ahead for a whole day. A whole day in the future. Yours can't even see a full minute ahead. Therefore, you mean nothing to me." Itachi turned his back. "I do not think you will ever mean anything to me." With that, Itachi walked away._

---

"_Orochimaru!"_

_Sakura watched as her sensei caught the Kusanagi sword with her forehead. Tears threatened to come out as she saw Tsunade fall to the ground, but instead, she rushed towards Orochimaru, who looked exactly like Sasuke._

_She was easily washed away by a flurry of Jutsus. "Pathetic Konoha Shinobis..." He looked behind him to see Kabuto falling towards him. He didn't even try to catch Kabuto as he fell close to his feet. Looking up, he saw that it was Naruto who had smashed Kabuto down. "Ah, Naruto-kun, perhaps you are still a challenge, hm?"_

"_Orochimaru!" The younge blonde yelled as he descended towards the Snake Sannin._

_The skirmish between Naruto and Orochimaru began, and all everyone else could do was watch them..._

_Sakura was on the ground, battered and completely useless as she saw the fight between two equal Shinobis._

_In the end, Naruto actually won the battle and made Orochimaru run away with Kabuto. But there were too many Sound Jounins around and Naruto fled with Sakura and a lot of others from Konoha._

_Far away from Konoha, hours later, Naruto spoke up. "Sakura-chan... I'm going after them. They're in a weak state now. Orochimaru is in a weak state now. Now might be the only chance I can actually take them down."_

"_Nuh-Naruto."_

"_Sh, Sakura-chan. You're too exhausted to speak. I'll take care of him. You stay here and tend to the others." Naruto said as he brushed a hair away from Sakura's headband. "Take care of the others." He stood to leave, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder._

"_I will go with you..." _

_Naruto was surprised to see who it was who had put the hand on his shoulder._

---

Even now, Sakura still didn't know whether Naruto had survived that day. But she had decided to go for Suna and team up with them. A week after that, Orochimaru showed up and levelled Suna with the ground. She had escaped that day with several Suna Shinobis.

"We have the power to take care of Orochimaru." Kisame spoke up as they were skidding at high speed on the water. "However, he has gained a few powerful allies. Former Akatsuki Members, actually. Deidara, Kakuzu and Hidan joined him. Somehow, Orochimaru has performed the Edo-Tensei and added Sasori to his arsenal as well. Heh, but we've fought him before. Sasori is missing a few of his puppets, it seems."

Kankurou simply grinned at that.

Sakura's eyes were widened. 'Sasori of the Red Sands... He was so difficult to beat.'

"Not only that, but Orochimaru has revived some more people. Really powerful people. Orochimaru really is a sick bastard. So we still have to assemble more people. I have no idea where Uchiha Itachi is, but he's still alive. We could use that other Jinchuuriki from Konoha as well. I don't know the kid's name."

"Uzumaki Naruto." Gaara confirmed. "He's missing as well."

Kisame nodded his head. "I see."

"Who else is in the Water Country?" Temari asked. "Anyone from the Sand?"

Kisame stared at her before answering. "I don't know... Maybe, haven't really checked on that. But Hatake Kakashi and Jiraiya are kinda famous, that's why I knew about them."

"So you just want to attack the Sound?" Kankurou asked. "As powerful as they have become along with the Grass, the Mist and the Rain? We'll be obliterated."

Kisame chuckled. "Do not underestimate our side. We've got a few interesting people, you know?"

---

"_You!"_

"_Ah, Naruto-kun. I assume you are chasing my little brother?" Uchiha Itachi said. "Or rather, the body of my little brother. You're after Orochimaru." The Uchiha stated._

_Naruto and his companion glared at him. "Believe me, you don't want to get in my way right now..." Naruto threatened._

_Itachi looked a bit amused at that and closed his eyes. "I can tell as much. You've grown truly powerful, Naruto-kun." Itachi commented. "I can see in the future, our entire battle if we start it now. I have no need to tire myself out. Go on ahead and try to kill Orochimaru. I won't stop you."_

---

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Sa-Sakura!"

Kakashi was really surprised to see Sakura running towards him, while he was having a discussion with Jiraiya and Nara Shikamaru. "Thank god you're alive!" Sakura yelled as she embraced Kakashi.

Zetsu appeared from out of the ground and took a look at Kisame. "You're late." Then he stared at Sakura and Kakashi and sighed.. "Emotions, hm?"

"You wouldn't know much about it, ey, Zetsu?" Kisame said as he turned around to address Temari, Kankurou and Gaara. "This is it. There are a few from Suna here, I believe, but don't expect much. I actually think this is the only camp left out there. But it won't be long before Orochimaru finds us."

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura started as she fell out of embrace. "Have you...?" She paused. "Shikamaru! Jiraiya-sama!" They both lazily waved at her, but she could see they were happy to see her. "Are there more... from Konoha?"

Kakashi smiled sympathetically. "Yeah... there are a few. Yamanaka Ino and Nara Shikamaru had escaped from the Konoha Massacre and had started this small camp a few moths ago, along with Yuuhi Kurenai. But that was it from Leaf. The others are mostly from Stone, Sand and Cloud. A few from the Akatsuki are here, too, you might recognise them."

"Sakura." Gaara was suddenly standing behind her. "We'll find a place to sleep. I suggest you do the same, we've had a long day."

With that, the Sand trio moved away, in search for some space.

Shikamaru and Jiraiya rose from the ground and walked towards Sakura and Kakashi. "Ah, good to see you, Sakura..." Shikamaru started. "Ino's sleeping already." It was already evening, after all. "But she'll probably be elated to see you tomorrow."

"Have you..." Jiraiya. "Have you seen Naruto, by any chance?"

Sakura sadly shook her head. "I only know he went after Orochimaru that day. But I haven't seen him since."

"I see..." Both Jiraiya and Kakashi let out.

"Well, aren't we the happy group?" Kisame walked up to them. "Listen, me and Zetsu are going out tomorrow again. We're taking the Jinchuuriki with us, he already agreed."

Sakura glared at the shark-like man. "He has a name, you know?"

"Yeah, yeah." Kisame waved her off. "You want to come along as well, Jiraiya? Or you, Kakashi?" They both shook their heads. "Tcheh, you never do anything around here..." Kisame whined as he walked away.

As Kisame left, Zetsu was standing close to Jiraiya and Kakashi. "I do have some interesting news, though." Kakashi and Jiraiya were all ears. Zetsu was a better information gatherer than even Jiraiya. "Sound Jounins have been taken out in Konoha, or where Konoha used to be, by Jutsus originating from Leaf. Possible allies, and powerful enough to take out a whole squadron of Sound Jounins. I could feel their Chakra all the way in Rain... Somehow, very familiar Chakra..."

Kakashi frowned. "From Leaf? And powerful? Then we should know them."

Zetsu grinned. "One of them, I am sure, is Uchiha Itachi..."

---

Three pairs of eyes were watching the figures move with amazing speed across the grounds of Stone. Even though they were moving in inhuman speed, the trio could still easily follow their movements.

"They are...?" The youngest, female, wondered.

The oldest nodded his head. "All three are from Konoha, it seems."

"The, we should..." The girl started, but a hand gestured for her to be silent, as the oldest interrupted her.

"We're the last of our Clan. We shall not take risks. These three seem to be really powerful, we will not make a move against them, whether it be hostile or not."

The young man standing in between the youngest and oldest simply observed the three who were now moving away from them. 'Could it be?'

---

Kakashi, Kisame, Zetsu and Jiraiya were on the way to Stone to confirm Zetsu's suspicions. They had left in the middle of the night, knowing Sakura would probably want to come with them. They had left Shikamaru and Gaara behind to keep an eye on things in the Camp.

"Uchiha Itachi, ey? I wonder what his view on life is after all of this..." Kakashi wondered out loud. "Surely, he'll want to get rid of Orochimaru as well."

Kisame chuckled. "I never did understand that little man, but if you think he would take down the snake to avenge his little brother, you're mistaken. Itachi didn't care for his younger brother."

Kakashi eyed Kisame. "Are you sure about that?"

Kisame shrugged. "As far as I could tell, he never showed any affection towards the little brat, who's now become Orochimaru."

"It does not really matter." Zetsu joined the conversation. "Uchiha Itachi is a valuable piece in this war... He'll make a good addition to our... rebellion, won't he?"

Jiraiya remained silent as Kakashi spoke up again. "That he would."

---

A full day later, in the night again, Kakashi halted the movements of his fellow travellers and told them to sharpen their senses. "Someone is watching us." He whispered.

Zetsu frowned. "Indeed. They must be..."

Jiraiya and Kisame were on edge as they sensed three Chakra Signatures. "You..."

"Hatake Kakashi and Jiraiya-sama, along with two Akatsuki Members. What is the meaning of this?" An old, demanding voice said from behind Kakashi.

Zetsu seemed to snarl, but it was unsure as his face was mostly hidden. "As expected from you... Hyugas..."

Hyuga Hiashi and Hyuga Hanabi had appeared behind Kakashi. "Elaborate you being together, Kakashi, Jiraiya-sama"

"No need for hostility, Hyuga Neji-kun." Kakashi simply replied as he looked behind Zetsu and made Neji appear out of thin air. "It seems like true mastery of the Hyuga Heritage..." Kakashi mumbled.

Zetsu was surprised that someone was standing behind him without him noticing it. "How?"

Hyuga Neji simply grinned. "In preparation for Orochimaru's demise, I've given countless sacrifices."

Kakashi bowed his head slightly and closed his eye. "Akatsuki, or few of them, have joined us in our battle against Sound, Rain, Mist and Grass."

Hiashi nodded in understanding. "We will accompany you. Just recently, we witnessed three Shinobis crossing our paths, seemingly from Konoha, but we decided against facing them."

Jiraiya frowned. "But you would face the four of us?"

Hiashi nodded. "They seemed far more powerful..."

---

TBC


End file.
